The Next Disaster
by animellow
Summary: Crazy mad-scientist plus delusional potion-harbringer of doom equals the next disaster. Nobody is ever really prepared for someone like that, so it's just Allen's luck when he is pulled into the chaos caused by the man who fits that description exactly. Will he be able to avoid death? Horrible forced infatuation? Read the story and find out what the next disaster will be! Pls r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Today was a bad day.**

 **A very, very bad day.**

 **Why is that so? All because of a simple and most idiotic being known as... dun-du-du-dun- you guessed it, Komui! Give the reader a prize!**

 **...**

 **Stupid man and his stupid potions...**

 **Now onto the story! Huzzah...**

-

"What's he doing this time around?" Johnny asked calmly, the rest of the science department watching with him as Komui stirred an unknown, black, and gloppy substance under the guise of a "helpful" potion.

Reever sighed, scratching his head. "I honestly don't know anymore. All I know is that I've given up on trying to stop him," he said, exhausted. The other members all nodded their heads in unison.

Reever continued to watch the ditzy chief add more random stuff.

Let's see... a bag of chips...

"Hey, that was my snack!"

A bottle of cologne...

"Oi! I was gonna use that for a date!"

A cat's tail... (Wait, a cat's tail?)

And... a toenail.

Seriously? A toenail? Who the hell puts a toenail in a "helpful" potion? (Never mind the cat tail)

That was it. No way in hell was Komui going to feed that abomination to anyone. Not on Reever's watch.

"Chief, stop meddling with your..." He struggled to find a befitting word for his... "Whatever it is! You've got paper work to do, and I'm not letting you get out of it so that you can force someone into another sick experiment of yours."

Komui finally looked up from his concoction, which was suddenly, somehow now a swirling rainbow (how does that even happen?!), and frowned childishly.

"Ehhh...! But Reeverrrr..." He whined, but the man simply grabbed him by the collar and began to pull before Komui could escape.

"Stop whining, chief! You're just making this harder on all of us!"

Streams of tears began flowing out of the mad scientist's eyes, feet dragging on the floor and arms flailing about. The child's caretaker had to fling his vacant left arm to the right and struggled to keep his grip locked tight as he pulled backwards with both hands.

"Come... on...!" He grunted.

Despite the efforts of the only responsible person around here, Komui was surprisingly much more defiant than usual.

That wasn't a good thing, obviously, but the reason it was really bad was because, despite how he looked, 1. He wasn't head of the science department for nothing, 2. He could be pretty scary when he wanted to be, and 3. He was actually a lot stronger than he looked.

And because of the fact that he was much more resistant than usual caused Reever to become the one being pulled.

"Oh, no, you don't!" He yelled when they were nearly right where they had started, "You're not going any nearer to that pot! You got that you stupid man?! You got that?!"

This caused Komui to unceremoniously bawl and throw a tantrum the way a five year-old would. Crying turned to sobbing, squirming turned to twisting and lunging back and forth, left to right, etc., etc.

"Great!" Reever put a hand to his face, dragging it down but quickly replacing its hold on Komui's lab coat. "Just what we need - a crybaby." He looked over to the crowd of bystanders, one of which happened to be Allen, who had just passed by to drop off a report. (Seeing the commotion, he decided to watch to satisfy his curiosity)

"Anybody? Help?" Reever pleaded, his eyes mixed with a look of desperation and that of giving up.

Nobody stepped forward.

He shifted his gaze to the white-haired exorcist.

"Allen, come on."

He shook his head vigorously and stayed silent.

"Please?"

Allen stared blankly, and blinked, feigning ignorance.

Reever sighed for the- (check's paragraphs above, gives up due to exhaustion and current baby at hand,) - however many-eth time today, and continued his struggle.

Suddenly the weight on his hands became lighter, and he relaxed a little, thinking that finally, finally, Komui had decided to be a man for once. But boy, was he wrong, because of course there was absolutely no way his boss would do that. He had the mentality of a ten year-old but acted like he was five. But he looked down anyway, despite already knowing that he'd see his hands empty.

Oh, how he hated that stupid man's idiotic tendencies and habits. Why couldn't he have had a normal science department chief? Why did it have to be this crazy lunatic with a sister-complex? Why? Why?

Well, at least he held onto the coat.

Once again he sighed. "It's going to be a long day..."

-

 **Notes:**

 **Eheheh... sorry, I was sleepy and acting kind of funny when I wrote this, not to mention jumpy every time the door to the room opened when I should be asleep. Ahahaha... so yeah. Not my best work, but I'm thinking of revising it some other time.**

 **Soon. I think. I hope. Maybe. I don't know. Anyways, I know there's a lot of OOC so forgive me, especially for Komui's OOCness. I mean, come on. Everybody knows he's not that much of a baby.**

 **...**

 **Right...?**

 **Right?**

 **I'm pretty sure the pace is kinda weird, too, honestly. Blargh. That's what I get for only writing every few months. Sighs. Well, see you in the next chap! (If I even write another chap...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately after being released, Komui rushed back to his cauldron to scoop up some of the liquidy substance in a test tube. As Reever just shook his head, he took a step back with the other bystanders, prepared (or trying to be as much as he could) for the potion's unknown effects.

They watched him swirl its contents a little, then nod, satisfied at his new disaster.

Which he then proceeded to splash onto the crowd in front of him.

Luckily, he missed - the whole of the science department, that is.

But Allen?

He had not taken a step back, unlike the others - and would unfortunately deal with the unknown consequences.

The silence before the storm was louder than anything else.

"Okay, A-Allen..." Reever began, hands out at the ready for a sudden outburst.

"Just calm down," he stated, inching closer ever so slowly.

The boy blinked once and did a double-take. He touched the top of his head, picked up gooey pink slime on his glove -then put it down as he looked at his torso and pants, which were covered with the potion.

Then he screamed.

Then suddenly he was panicking and flailing, sending goops and bits of the liquid flying across the room. Scientists dodged to avoid the potion left and right, others choosing to flee before things got too out of hand. And there, crouching behind his cauldron was the reason of chaos itself, smiling evilly and giddily.

"Allen, calm down I said!" Reever yelled, barely heard over Allen's screaming and the scientists yells of terror.

"Calm down?!" He screeched, "How can I calm down?! What if- What if I turn into another zombie?!"

Good point, Reever thought. "But wouldn't you already have tried to eat me then?" He wondered aloud.

"So?!" The exorcist yelled hysterically.

Allen, panicked, tried desperately to remove the potion's contents from his clothes, body, and everywhere else, mumbling, "Get it off, get it off, get it off," along with other incoherent and unheard desperate mumblings.

"Allen, would you please just calm down for a minute and take a deep -"

Reever was interrupted by the splashing of water over his and Allen's heads. A bucket , now empty, was held above the two.

They stopped and looked at the scientist, who smiled weakly.

"Allen, you're fine."

He repeated, "Calm down, will you? If Komui's potion really did work, I think we would have known by now."

Reever breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for Johnny's resourcefulness. He then turned to the chief, an angry scowl on his face.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted, but Komui didn't seem to hear as he simply giggled with a childish sort of happiness. And Allen, now calm (well, on the outside), tried to shake the stuff off his gloves and boots at the very least. He smiled, slightly embarrassed at his unusual behavior.

"Thanks, Johnny," he said, sighing. "Guess I better go take a shower now, huh?"

Johnyy nodded, and Allen began to walk away.

Before he could leave, Reever turned to the boy, scratching his head again. "Hey, Allen?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Could you come back later, just to make sure you're okay?" He asked.

Allen nodded. "Sure," he said, understanding, then went off to his quarters.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

About half an hour later Allen finally found the path to his room, opening the door and proceeding to the bathroom. There he took a shower, scrubbed off every bit of the chemical potion, and changed into another uniform. The set with the stains of pink and green were placed inside a plastic bag, to be brought to the science department later on to have them properly removed.

Finally finished, he opened the door and sighed, letting hot steam escape into the cool room. Timcanpy came flying soon after, immediately nuzzling itself into Allen's hair as if it had waited too long to do so.

He laughed. "You seem pretty happy, Tim."

The golem simply buried itself deeper within his white locks, and Allen exited his quarters. His destination now was the cafeteria, deciding to get some food in his stomach first before the mandatory check-up.

With a soft click the door closed, when suddenly Allen was glomped by a certain red-head.

"Allennn. Whatcha doing?" He asked curiously, latched onto the poor boy's back.

"Well," Allen began, "I was going to maim you if you didn't plan to get off any time soon," he threatened, a polite but terrying smile on his lips as he looked back at Lavi.

Immediately the Junior Bookman backed away, arms up in defeat.

"Thanks," he said, and began heading to the food court.

Lavi followed, walking beside Allen with his arms behind his head.

"So what's gotten you this grumpy in the morning, Mr. Sunshine?" He teased, and Allen sighed.

"Komui."

"Ah," Lavi replied, immediately realizing what he meant. After all, anything involving Komui and a grouchy member meant crazy experiments.

"What happened this time?" He asked, as the two headed down a set of stairs to the lower floor. Allen put a hand to the spot on his head where he picked up gooey slime earlier, and combed it with his hand.

"Potion," he said simply, and Lavi started to laugh.

"Seriously?"

Allen raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"Yeah."

Lavi began laughing harder.

"It's not funny, you know. Would you really want another one of those zombie fiascos?" He asked, and Lavi stopped, opened his mouth -

Only to laugh even louder.

Allen rolled his eyes and began leaving him to laugh to death on the staircase.

"Okay, okay, wait," he said in between laughs and the occasional snort. "Sorry," he apologized, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's just really funny to see what kind of chaos it'll cause, you know?"

They reached the bottom of the staircase, and he added, "Besides, if nothing's happened to you yet, you'll be fine."

"Probably," he muttered.

But what neither of them knew was that the potion did indeed work. In fact, it was working its magic right now, if not yet finished. And Allen was going to absolutely _regret_ choosing to go to the cafeteria, where tens to maybe even a hundred finders, scientists, and the few exorcists that were at the Order chose to eat.

Oh, this was going to be more than just _funny_.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 **Hi. I'm back with another chap for "The Next Disaster", though sadly I think this one turned out pretty... bad...**

 **I wasn't really in the mood, but I wanted to update soon too, so I thought what the heck and just wrote it. But it really isn't great, I think, and if you guys think I should rewrite it or replace it tell me in the reviews!**

 **But until then, I'll try writing the third chap, or maybe not. I don't really know.**

 **Anyways, see ya, and as always, hope you enjoyed.**

 **-animellow**

 **EDIT: SOMEONE PLS HELP ME.**

 **I have no idea what to make the potion effects be. Seriously. Nothing funny comes to mind. If anyone, ANYONE has suggestions, they will be eternally and gratefully accepted. Mind you I might not be so great at writing humour, but I will try. So pleaseeeeee! Someone help meeeee aghhh. Otherwise I might not be able to write a worthy chapter 4.**


End file.
